The Crimson & The Gold
by greydaysohmy
Summary: One thing leads to another as Arthur finds Gwen's new red dress very distracting... One shot. This is my first attempt at smut, it's a little bit saucy! A/N: It's been amended as I noticed a bit was missing, doh!


**Title:** The crimson and the gold

**Rating:** M for mature situations and sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, it all belongs to shine and the BBC. and it's not betaed.

**Genre:** Smut/Romance (my first attempt :S)

**Characters:** Guinevere/Arthur

**Summary:** Arthur gets a little bit distracted by Gwen's new red dress. One-shot

**xxxxxxx**

The dress was a magnificent shade of crimson that complemented her flawless caramel skin; the exquisite gold embroidery only added to the sheer richness of it. It truly was a dress fit for a Queen.

His eyes trailed down from her slender neck to the tops of her delicious breasts as he took advantage of the view that the low cut afforded him. He could feel his trousers tightening.

She chose that exact moment to look at him, amusement dancing in her eyes as she realised what he had been up too. Smiling softly she placed her hand at the top of his thigh gently caressing him. Arthur let out a small groan, the strain in his trousers now unbearable. Gwen smirked as she witnessed his reaction. She leant forward, deliberately brushing against his hardness.

"You seem to be in a state of discomfort, My Lord. Is there anything I can do that will ease your suffering?" She whispered, her face a mask of innocence.

Arthur groaned again.

"Tease" he managed to respond through gritted teeth. Her hand continued to leisurely stroke him through the soft material. "Guinevereeeeee" he said in a low voice of warning. He was at breaking point. He wanted her and he wanted her now…

"Sire are you unwell? You look somewhat flustered.." The voice of Lord Cynric cut through the desire induced haze and brought him back to reality. Arthur blinked and realised that they were still in the middle of the feast. Lord Cynric looked at him with genuine concern.

"I…." He turned and looked behind him only to see Merlin coughing into his hand, a look of merriment on this face as he desperately tried not to laugh.

'_Jug-eared idiot!'_

"The King is indeed feeling unwell Lord Cynric. There is no need to concern yourself as I am sure that it is nothing that a little rest will not cure." Gwen suddenly announced. "His Majesty has been working himself too _hard." _She said emphasising the last word, Arthur nearly groaned again. "and I think that it is best that we retire for the evening. Please do carry on with the festivities. We bid you all goodnight."

"Thank you," Arthur mouthed as they stood up to leave. He tried to ignore the knowing looks from some of his knights.

"Hope you feel better soon _really soon _Princess…." Gwaine said, raising his tankard and winking at them as they walked past.

xxxxxxxxxx

They said nothing as Arthur locked the door to their chambers. He gazed at her as she stood resplendent in the middle of the room. He noted how the crimson dress clung to the curve of her hips before flaring out towards the ground and how the corset made her bountiful chest more prominent.

Both husband and wife's eyes darkened with reciprocal desire.

Arthur walked forwards and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. He tugged gently on her bottom lip with his teeth, silently begging to deepen the kiss; she opened her mouth granting him entrance. Their tongues tangled as their mutual passion heightened. Guinevere groaned into his mouth, making _him_ rock hard.

He broke the kiss and moved to nuzzle her delectable neck, slowly pressing butterfly kisses all the way down. Her head fell back and she moaned. Gwen pressed against him, rubbing herself against his sex.

"Arthur…"

"What is it you desire my naughty Queen?" He asked huskily as he continued to kiss along her right shoulder. "I am yours to command."

"You….I want you….inside me." Her breath hitched as as his hands moved to her back.

"As you wish my lady…."

Arthur deftly undid the laces allowing the velvet garment to drop away and expose her soft skin. It was only as it pooled around her her feet did he realise that she had been completely naked underneath her dress all this time.

"You brazen hussy!" he laughingly breathed into her neck as he began to kiss her again. His hand moved down to caress her folds causing her to hiss in pleasure. "Oh gods Guinevere, you're so wet…"

"and you are far too overdressed for my liking!"

Smiling, Arthur tore the tunic over his head and carelessly tossed it to the floor like a rag.

"and now we are even my beautiful wife."

"No, we are not husband!" Grinning wickedly, Gwen dropped to her knees and undid his trouser laces. He felt a rush of cold air as he was suddenly exposed. He kicked his trousers to one side and gasped as she wrapped her hand around his manhood.

"Gunievere, what are you doi….." He was silenced as she licked slowly along his length and took him fully into her mouth. Arthur felt his knees begin to buckle as she moved her mouth over him again and again. He knew that he was very to close to his release. "Guinevere.." he said gently, 'please stop….."

She released him, looking up at him questioningly with her big brown eyes.

"Arthur?"

He held out two hands to her, helping her stand.

"I'm so close Gwen…..I need you now…." Arthur picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. "Gods, you are so beautiful." He said as he moved to cover her body with his, carefully nudging her legs apart.

"I love you my King." Gwen said as she brushed his blond hair from his eyes.

"And I love you my Queen." He said as he entered her, letting out a long moan as he did so. She gasped as she felt him fill her, she pushed her head back against the pillow and lifted her hips to meet his. Arthur bent his head to kiss her, then buried his face against her neck.

He began to thrust, long, slow strokes at first; pumping into her faster and harder when she wrapped her slim legs around his waist. His mind emptied of everything except the burning need he had for her; the feeling of fire started to pool in his belly.

"Arthur" Gwen cried out as he pounded her. He could feel her tremble as her orgasm began to engulf her. "Oh gods Arthur!" she screamed as she finally came.

Arthur thrusted into her twice more before finding his own release. "GUINEVERE" he cried horsely as he felt the explosion and emptied his seed deep inside of her. He touched his forehead to hers as they both tried to regain their breath before he pulled out of her and collapsed to the side.

Strong arms surrounded her as he gathered her body to his and kissed the top of her head.

"I take it you're feeling much better now?" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Much better, thanks to you my Queen, much better..." Arthur replied sleepily, "Oh Guinevere?"

"Yes my love?"

"I like your new dress. You should definitely wear it again…." He muttered as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber, listening to the sound of her soft laughter.

**A/N:Like everyone else, I was blown away by the pictures of Angel Coulby in that beautiful red dress. I thought she looked stunning and this popped into my head. I'm a bit stuck on Chapter 7 of Euphoria at the moment so I wrote this a distraction. **

**It's my first attempt at smut and I decided to challenge myself to see if I could write it. Any advice and constructive criticism would be gratefully received :) If you spot any mistakes please do let me know, i've read it over at least 10 times and I think I have brain freeze!**


End file.
